Revenge
by titinana
Summary: Et si la disparition de Felicity n'était pas ce qu'elle semblait être...Et si la vengeance de Slade Wilson était plus cruelle que ce que l'on pensait. Fait suite à l'épisode 13 de la saison 2
1. Chapter 1

Peur. Douleur. Son cœur battait frénétiquement dans sa poitrine alors que des souvenirs tourbillonnaient dans sa tête.

Oliver et Sara ensemble. Son cœur brisé encore une fois par cet homme qu'elle aimait profondément. Un sanglot lui échappa et une voix lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Lâchez-prise et cette douleur s'envolera. Bientôt tout cela ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, je vous le promets.

Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, cette voix lui parlait, l'isolait du reste du monde. Cette voix apaisait sa peine, sa douleur. Elle se sentait si faible mais cette voix lui donnait la force de se relever, de céder enfin.

Sa respiration s'apaisait quand un éclat de voix l'arracha à sa quiétude nouvellement retrouvée et Felicity ouvrit subitement les yeux, réalisant que l'obscurité l'entourait.

- Felicity ! Non ! Regarde-moi !

Son cœur s'affola au son de cette voix. Elle la connaissait et la brume qui enveloppait son esprit se dissipa d'un coup.

- Oliver ! s'écria-t-elle en réalisant qu'elle était ligotée à une chaise. Oliver !

Mais l'obscurité l'empêchait de le voir et le silence lui répondit.

- Oliver ! appela-t-elle une dernière fois et sa voix se brisa avant qu'un souffle chaud lui balaie l'oreille.

- Notre cher Oliver va assister à sa plus grande perte, miss Smoak.

Un frisson d'effroi la paralysa quand Felicity reconnut cette voix…Le vieil ami d'Oliver…Cet homme qui avait juré sa perte.

- Slade Wilson, souffla-t-elle en rencontrant son visage balafré, un cache noir lui barrant son œil perdu. Petit cadeau d'Oliver et de ses flèches.

- Je vois que je suis célèbre, constata-t-il d'un rire rauque. Mais vous, Felicity Smoak vous l'êtes bien plus.

Un spot de lumière s'alluma brusquement, aveuglant partiellement la jeune femme mais elle l'aperçut. Lui…Oliver…Son ami, son héros, l'homme qu'elle aimait malgré elle. Il était suspendu à quelques mètres d'elle, les bras ligotés au-dessus de sa tête. Sa mâchoire était serrée, ses muscles bandés alors que leurs yeux se croisaient. Felicity remarqua son torse nu ensanglanté et un sanglot lui échappa.

- Felicity, souffla-t-il en grimaçant de douleur. Ca va aller.

Devant son regard déterminé, elle hocha la tête, l'espoir retrouvé avant que le rire grave de Slade Wilson ne la fasse sursauter d'effroi.

- Non ça ne va pas aller Oliver. Dis-lui qu'elle va mourir mon ami. Dis-lui combien tu es désolé…

- Non ! grogna Oliver en se débattant avec ses liens. Laisse-la Slade ! C'est entre toi et moi. Elle n'a rien à voir avec tout ça !

- Oh que si, débuta Slade en caressant une mèche blonde de Felicity entre ses doigts.

La jeune femme frissonna sous son contact, essayant de se dégager mais cette situation semblait beaucoup amuser l'ancien soldat.

- Ne la touche pas ! grinça Oliver entre ses dents, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Tu sais Oliver, continua Slade en ignorant son intervention. Je comprends ce qui t'a tant plu chez elle. Cette candeur, cette pureté. Une lumière pour ton côté sombre…Une lumière qui te révèle comme un héros. Mais que deviendras-tu Oliver sans cette lumière ?

Felicity se figea, un sanglot lui échappant quand elle sentit le canon d'une arme à feu se poser sur sa tempe. C'était la fin. Des larmes sillonnaient ses joues, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux d'Oliver. Le temps semblait s'être ralenti…

- Dis adieu à Felicity, tonna Slade alors qu'il appuyait doucement sur la gâchette.

- Nonnnnnnn !

Le cri désespéré d'Oliver résonna dans la tête de Félicity alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, deux larmes s'échappant de ses paupières.

Le spot s'éteignit et le cliquetis de la gâchette s'actionna, la détonation résonnant dans l'obscurité.

- BOUM ! ricana Slade Wilson.

* * *

Oliver se réveilla en sursaut, haletant, faisant écho à l'orage qui éclatait à l'extérieur. Les souvenirs de cette nuit ne cessaient de le hanter, de le tourmenter. Son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux humides de sueur.

Tournant la tête, il aperçut une chevelure blonde étalée sur un oreiller et soupira de lassitude. Il ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça, à lui faire espérer quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait pas lui donner. Depuis cette nuit, il était brisé, seul l'espoir de la retrouver le maintenant en vie.

Souplement il se dégagea des draps et observa l'orage se déchainer à travers la fenêtre. Felicity était là, quelque part. Oliver le sentait. La nuit de sa présumée exécution, son corps n'avait jamais été retrouvé. Aucune trace de sang n'avait été identifiée pourtant Oliver se souvenait de la détonation. Il pouvait encore entendre la déflagration retentir dans son esprit et ressentir la douleur empoigner son cœur à la perte de Felicity.

Il avait cru qu'elle était morte jusqu'au moment où il réalisa que son corps restait introuvable. Pas de corps, pas de sang. Felicity s'était comme volatisée et Slade avait mis en scène son exécution. Il savait que l'enlèvement de Felicity le tourmenterait plus que sa mort. Ne pas savoir où elle était, si elle allait bien, avec qui elle était, était bien plus douloureux. Il n'avait pas pu la sauver, la protéger de lui et de ses ennemis et il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Il avait perdu Felicity, sa lumière et depuis les ténèbres avaient assombris son cœur.

Pendant un an, Oliver n'avait cessé de la rechercher aux quatre coins du monde, en vain. Il avait contacté sa mère, son seul parent, dans l'espoir que Felicity lui ai donné des nouvelles mais rien. Oliver avait interrogé ses rares amis, ses collègues à la Queen Consolidated mais cela n'avait encore rien donné.

Felicity avait disparu et le désespoir commençait à l'envahir.

-Oliver, murmura Sarah et le jeune archer tressaillit quand il sentit ses mains l'enlacer, sa poitrine se plaquant contre son dos. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, soupira Oliver sans la regarder. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Il se dégagea de son étreinte et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain attenante. Il se vêtit d'un jogging et d'un polo et retrouva Sarah assise sur le rebord du lit, le drap enroulé autour d'elle.

- Je vais courir un peu.

- Il pleut dehors Oliver, le confronta Sarah en se levant. Dis-moi ce qui se passe ?

Sa main se leva pour caresser sa joue mais Oliver se déroba subtilement. Sarah fronça les sourcils, blessée au cœur.

- Tu me fuis, constata-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

- Je ne t'avais rien promis Sarah

- Arrête ! cria la jeune femme. Tu ne peux pas dire ça après tout ce qu'on a vécu. L'île, Laurel, nos doubles vies…

- Sarah soit tu l'acceptes, soit tu t'en vas, l'interrompit Oliver le regard vide de toutes émotions. Arrête de rechercher quelque chose en moi Sarah. Tu mérites mieux. Je suis désolé.

Oliver se détourna et partit courir sous la pluie diluvienne. Il avait l'impression que ses larmes d'eau le lavaient de ses pêchés, de ses erreurs.

Depuis la disparition de Felicity, il avait rompu tout contact avec sa mère Moira Queen. La découverte de son mensonge éhonté sur la véritable filiation de Thea, sa sœur, avait contribué à la cassure. Après la fin de sa campagne et son élection à la tête de la mairie de Starling City, Oliver n'avait plus eu de relation avec sa mère. Il ne pouvait plus faire semblant devant elle, devant Thea, devant le reste du monde. Il avait promis à sa mère qu'il ne révélerait rien à Thea sur l'identité de son géniteur mais en retour, il ne voulait plus rien à voir avec elle. Thea avait été surprise par son attitude soudaine mais Oliver avait réussi à masquer ses réels sentiments. Avec elle, il était resté son grand frère Ollie mais au fond, dans son cœur, il était brisé.

Une vibration dans la poche de son jogging l'arracha à ses sombres pensées et Oliver ralentit ses foulées avant de lire un message de John Diggle sur son portable.

« Urgent. RDV au Verdant ».

Inspirant profondément, Oliver reprit sa course et marqua un temps d'arrêt devant la bâtisse où les néons du Verdant éclairaient la rue.

Lentement, il rentra dans la boite de nuit déserte et se dirigea vers son sanctuaire. Il n'y avait plus remis les pieds depuis la disparition de Felicity. Cet endroit regorgeait de tant de souvenirs d'elle. Ses ordinateurs, son parfum fleuri, son sourire…

Sans elle, il n'avait plus eu la force de mener sa lutte contre le crime. Il avait raccroché son alter-ego et tenté de faire son deuil. En vain.

John apparut soudainement devant lui et le conduisit en bas des marches où se trouvait l'installation informatique de Felicity. Oliver prit une grande inspiration, la douleur lui comprimant la poitrine.

- John pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ?

- Il faut que tu voies ça, lui répondit son ami. Quand j'ai reçu l'alerte, je n'y ai pas cru mais quand j'ai vu cette vidéo Oliver….Je…C'est elle.

Oliver se figea devant ses mots et eut du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait. Sur la bande vidéo qui passait en boucle sur l'ordinateur, une jeune femme brune se présentait à la douane de l'aéroport de Starling City, leur montrant ses papiers.

Nerveusement, Oliver zooma sur son visage et son cœur rata un battement. Mêmes expressions faciales, même yeux, même position corporelle. Malgré sa nouvelle couleur de cheveux, tout démontrait que c'était elle. Felicity.

Felicity était de retour.

Voilà! J'espère que vous avez apprécié! Un petit message pour me laisser vos impressions! Merci!


	2. Petit retard hors de ma volonté

Bonjour à toutes (et à tous peut-être),

Tout d'abord je voulais vous remercier pour vos messages d'encouragements et vos impressions. Cela me touche beaucoup.

Ensuite, le chapitre 2 se fera un peu attendre car mon PC vient de me lâcher. Du coup j'en ai commandé un autre car je ne peux vivre sans PC et surtout sans écrire.

J'espère bien poster le chapitre 2 la semaine prochaine ou dans deux semaines grand maximum.

Voilà

Biz et à bientôt j'espère.

Titinana


	3. Chapter 2

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau PC et un nouveau chapitre!**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

Dès qu'elle mit le pied sur le sol de Starling City, un mélange de nostalgie et de malaise envahit Felicity. Elle n'était plus la même que celle qu'elle avait été…

Déjà physiquement elle avait changé. Elle s'était teint les cheveux en brun et avait définitivement délaissé ses lunettes pour des lentilles de contact. Son corps, lui, était devenu plus souple, plus fort, plus athlétique mais le plus grand bouleversement restait son âme. Elle n'était plus la Felicity naïve et faible…Elle était devenue forte et cela, elle le devait à Lui.

Il lui avait tout montré et elle avait compris qu'elle avait été aveuglée, trompée, trahie par l'homme pour qui elle avait une totale confiance…par l'homme qu'elle aimait. Rectification, l'homme qu'elle avait pensé aimer car désormais Felicity n'était plus aveuglée et son combat n'était plus le même.

Une berline noire s'arrêta devant elle et Felicity sourit en s'engouffrant à l'intérieur, découvrant son patron. Toujours d'une élégance brute et sauvage, Slade Wilson tourna la tête vers elle, dévoilant le cache noir qui barrait son visage meurtri.

- Vous avez fait bon voyage miss Smoak ?

- Oui, répondit Felicity en regardant les buildings défiler par la fenêtre puis elle se retourna vers lui. Par où commençons-nous ?

- Par vous, répondit Slade et Felicity écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il est temps que Felicity Smoak refasse surface.

La jeune femme sentit son estomac se contracter d'anticipation mais aussi de peur. Réapparaître. Renaître.

Durant tout ce temps, elle s'était préparée à ça pourtant une boule d'angoisse lui serra la gorge. Elle allait devoir faire face à son passé…faire face à lui…Oliver Queen.

* * *

Las, Oliver resserra le nœud de sa cravate, le bruit des convives filtrant à travers les murs du manoir.

Thea avait insisté pour organiser une réception en honneur de leur mère et malgré les différends qu'il entretenait avec elle, Oliver ne pouvait décliner.

Ses yeux se rivèrent sur son reflet dans le miroir. Son visage était tiré, une barbe de trois jours brunissait faiblement ses joues et des cernes violacées avaient pris naissance sous ses yeux.

La vidéo où apparaissait Felicity ne cessait de le hanter, le rendant fou. La revoir après tout ce temps, aussi belle, aussi vivante, le soulageait autant que cela l'effrayait. Elle était là, elle était revenue mais Oliver ignorait tout de ce qui lui était arrivé durant cette longue année. Où était-elle ? Avec qui ? Mais surtout pourquoi n'avait-elle pas donné de signes de vie ?

Oliver avait perdu sa trace après qu'elle ait quitté l'aéroport et cela le rendait fou d'être là alors qu'il touchait enfin au but. Felicity était toute proche mais des questions restaient encore en suspens. Oliver n'était pas serein.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Felicity, Slade Wilson était son bourreau.

Descendant les marches du grand escalier en marbre, Oliver prit une grande inspiration en observant la foule des convives. Toute la haute société de Starling City était là.

Le jeune héros esquissa un sourire factice dès les premières poignées de mains. Il parlait poliment, hochant la tête, plaisantant quand il fallait.

Le regard de sa mère sur lui le figea et ses yeux bleus devinrent froids quand il tourna la tête vers elle. Il sentit son frisson quand il se pencha pour l'embrasser subtilement sur la joue.

- Merci d'être venu, murmura Moira à son oreille.

- Je le fais pour Thea, lui répondit froidement Oliver.

- Je sais.

Et Oliver la contourna discrètement, se dirigeant vers le bar. Il avait besoin d'un verre. Il commanda un double scotch et observa vaguement le liquide ambré. Une ombre massive se posta à ses côtés et Oliver reconnut de suite son ami et garde du corps John Diggle.

- Vous ne devriez pas Mr Queen, déclara le colosse noir en fusillant le verre d'alcool qu'il tenait dans les mains.

Oliver le savait. Il n'avait plus touché une goutte d'alcool depuis six mois mais le retour de Felicity avait fait réapparaître ses démons. Oliver se souvint des nuits alcoolisées, ivre mort, qu'il avait passées après la disparition de sa partenaire. Dans le noir, cloitré au manoir, il avait vidé le bar de son défunt père. Il n'avait plus été qu'une ombre et sans l'aide de sa famille et de ses amis, surtout de John, il n'aurait pas pu remonter la pente.

- Tu as raison, déclara Oliver en repoussant le verre et passa une main lasse sur son visage. C'est juste que depuis que j'ai vu cette vidéo, depuis qu'on a la preuve qu'elle est en vie, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Felicity ne nous donne aucun signe de vie. Quelque chose nous échappe John.

- Je sais. Je le sens aussi.

Un cri de joie retentit soudain et Oliver bondit de son tabouret, tendu comme un arc, en reconnaissant la voix de Thea. Tous les convives étaient curieux, cherchant d'où venait ce cri joyeux.

- Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama Thea au bord de l'hystérie et il vit sa sœur apparaître, les joues rouges d'excitation. Ollie ! Viens ici ! Il y a de la visite !

Derrière elle se tenait Roy, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, hagard et Oliver les rejoignit sentant les regards des convives sur lui. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, son corps se figea quand il la vit.

Felicity était là, devant lui. Ses cheveux bruns étaient délicatement rehaussés, dégageant sa nuque gracile, soulignant le bleu profond de ses yeux. Une longue robe noire habillait ses délicieuses courbes, un décolleté en dentelle découvrant la naissance de ses seins. Ses lèvres étaient d'un rouge provocant et Oliver avait l'impression de ne pas reconnaître la Felicity qu'il avait devant lui. Elle semblait froide, hautaine…menaçante.

- Surprise ! s'exclama Thea en attrapant la manche de sa veste, arrachant Oliver à sa tétanie. Felicity est revenue ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

Thea sautilla une nouvelle fois et enlaça Felicity qui se raidit ostensiblement dans ses bras.

- Je suis tellement heureuse ! répliqua la jeune Queen. Mais où étais-tu tout ce temps ?

- C'est une longue histoire, répondit Felicity en se dégageant de son étreinte et ses yeux se rivèrent à ceux d'Oliver.

Un frisson d'effroi le transperça et il tira Thea à lui.

- Tu veux bien nous laisser un moment. Va rejoindre la fête, je te rejoins bientôt.

- Ok, acquiesça Thea en fronçant les sourcils, remarquant que l'atmosphère était devenue tendue.

Felicity ne quitta pas des yeux Oliver, écoutant les pas de Thea s'éloigner vers le bruit assourdissant de la fête. Diggle et Roy entouraient l'archer, observant le moindre de ses gestes.

Felicity esquissa un sourire narquois. Apparemment, elle était une menace.

- Auriez-vous peur de moi ? Ne suis-je pas juste la fille du mercredi ?

- Tu sembles…changée, répliqua Diggle en l'observant minutieusement. Tu as disparu pendant un an sans donner aucune nouvelle. Nous t'avons même cru morte ! Et là tu reviens sans crier gare, habillée d'une robe hors de prix.

- Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te revoir John, répondit Felicity sur un ton ironique.

- Que fais-tu ici Felicity ? gronda Oliver en s'approchant d'elle.

La jeune femme gloussa devant son air menaçant, nullement impressionnée. Elle soutint son regard noir et distingua, au fond de ses prunelles sombres, une souffrance immense. Une souffrance dont elle en était la cause et cela l'amusa grandement.

- Je suis venue te prévenir Oliver, déclara Felicity en comblant la distance qui les séparait et sentit le corps de l'archer se crisper quand son souffle taquina son oreille. Slade a un message pour toi…Ta lumière s'est envolée et en retour, elle deviendra ton ombre acharnée.

Felicity se redressa et plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Oliver. Son souffle devint rapide, sa mâchoire était serrée, son regard ombrageux.

- Tu m'as menti Oliver, murmura la jeune femme d'un ton dur. Et ce fut ta plus grande erreur.

Sur ces derniers mots, Felicity se détourna mais la poigne ferme d'Oliver la retint.

- Felicity, gronda le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne t'ai….

- Je te conseille de me lâcher Oliver, l'avertit-elle en le fusillant du regard.

- Non ! Tu vas m'écouter Felicity ! rétorqua le jeune milliardaire en resserrant sa poigne et elle vit rouge.

D'un coup de poignet, Felicity tordit sa main, déstabilisant Oliver et le mit à genoux. Diggle dégaina son arme, la pointant sur elle et Roy était prêt à attaquer.

- J'ai changé, avoua Felicity et elle renforça sa prise sur le bras d'Oliver, le tordant davantage.

L'archer se retourna brusquement et la serra en étau, un bras en travers de sa gorge. Felicity se débattit mais Oliver tint bon.

- Ecoute-moi ! grogna-t-il mais elle le souleva, l'envoyant au sol.

Habilement, Felicity remonta sa robe, dévoilant sa cuisse où était attachée une arme et la dégaina.

- Felicity, l'appela Oliver en tentant de l'approcher mais elle le fusilla du regard, le pointant en joue.

Elle ressemblait à un animal sauvage, traqué, se sentant menacé.

- Oliver, l'avertit Diggle, ressentant le danger et le coup partit, vrillant ses tympans.

Felicity venait de tirer sur Oliver. Pendant une seconde, elle sembla tétanisée avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plu.

Alors à vos claviers!

Titinana


	4. Chapter 3

Des coups résonnaient dans le sous-sol du Verdant, signes de la rage d'Oliver. Les coups de poing pleuvaient sur le mannequin en bois qui faisait office de punching-ball et Oliver grimaça, tirant sur son épaule endolori.

Il effleura la récente cicatrice encore boursoufflée, marque de la balle tirée par Felicity. Elle lui avait tiré dessus, sans hésitation comme une professionnelle…une tueuse à gages et Oliver avait réalisé combien Felicity avait changé.

Impuissant, il ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre le mannequin. Il aurait dû mieux la protéger, il aurait dû s'acharner encore plus à la retrouver. Slade avait su lire à travers les lignes, à travers ses faux semblants et Oliver se haïssait d'avoir été si transparent.

Il avait compris que Felicity était beaucoup plus importante à ses yeux que ce qu'il ne laissait paraître. Elle était sa lumière, son salut, son repaire pourtant il l'avait fait souffrir pour l'éloigner de lui.

Oliver se souvint de cette nuit, quelques jours avant sa disparition. Le Verdant était bondé et la fête battait son plein. Après une patrouille assez mouvementée en compagnie de Roy, il était passé au club pour voir Sarah qui y officiait comme barmaid. Oliver se souvint qu'il ne l'avait pas vu de suite, là au milieu du club bondé. Felicity devait les regarder depuis un moment et il ne l'avait pas vu ou alors il avait préféré l'ignorer il ne savait plus. Il savait juste qu'il l'avait vu quitter précipitamment le club pour se réfugier au sous-sol. Son antre comme elle l'appelait. Il avait souri à Sarah, l'avait embrassé avant d'aller discrètement rejoindre Felicity. Là du haut des marches, il l'avait aperçu debout pieds nus, tenant une bouteille de whisky à la main. Jamais encore auparavant il n'avait vu Felicity boire de l'alcool fort et il avait su que cette fois-ci, sa douleur était palpable. Jusqu'à présent, Felicity avait su dissimuler sa souffrance, avait su sourire quand Sarah et lui apparaissaient main dans la main mais là, c'en était trop. Elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant d'être heureuse pour lui alors qu'elle souffrait le martyr en silence. Alors il l'avait appelé doucement, l'avait regardé tanguer pour se tourner vers lui. Des larmes avaient tracé des sillons sur ses joues roses et Oliver se souvint s'être détesté pour ce qui lui faisait endurer. D'une main, il l'avait enlacé et de l'autre, lui avait subtilisé sa bouteille à moitié vide. Felicity avait tenté de se débattre, de se dégager mais il avait resserré son étreinte, plongeant son nez dans ses cheveux brillants. Oliver se souvint de son odeur de vanille qui le suivait encore maintenant. Felicity avait sangloté dans ses bras avant de mettre des mots sur sa douleur. Oliver les entendait encore dans sa tête. _«_ _Tu m'as brisé le cœur». _Il le savait et le lui avait dit. _« Je sais. Pardonne-moi ». _Il ne méritait pas son pardon pourtant il ne pouvait pas vivre si elle le détestait. Doucement il l'avait porté, sa tête dodelinant sur son épaule et l'avait allongé sur le canapé, la bordant de sa couverture fétiche. Oliver se remémora son visage figé dans la douleur alors même qu'elle dormait et s'était promis qu'un jour il oserait l'aimer comme elle le méritait. S'il n'était pas trop tard…

Et Slade l'avait enlevé, avait fait croire à sa mort. Oliver aurait dû savoir quel était son plan, il aurait dû la cloitrer chez elle et faire le guet jour et nuit. Slade l'avait prévenu maintes fois qu'il lui arracherait ce qui lui était le plus cher. Oliver avait pensé de prime abord à sa mère et Thea, avait renforcé la sécurité au manoir et pendant ce temps-là, Slade préparait son coup en douce. Sa proie depuis le début était Felicity et Oliver avait été aveugle. Il l'avait réalisé en voyant Felicity et son air féroce alors qu'elle pointait son arme sur lui.

Un frisson d'effroi l'avait parcouru à cet instant et Oliver avait compris qu'il l'avait définitivement perdu.

La porte du sous-sol claqua, l'arrachant à ses pensées puis Diggle et Sarah apparurent, suivis de près par Roy.

- Tu devrais faire attention à ton épaule Ollie, lui conseilla Sarah en palpant son membre endolori. La cicatrice s'est à peine refermée.

- Ça va. J'ai juste donné quelques coups, rétorqua Oliver en faisant rouler les muscles sous sa peau halée et se dirigea vers John qui s'était installé devant les ordinateurs. Du nouveau ?

- Non toujours rien. C'est comme si Felicity s'était volatilisée, comme la première fois. Elle est très douée pour ça. Une voiture devait l'attendre non loin du manoir. Elle n'aurait pas pu disparaître aussi vite sinon.

- Slade, grinça Oliver entre ses dents. Cela devait être lui.

- En clair Felicity a changé de camp, intervint Sarah impassible et Oliver la fusilla du regard, furieux.

- Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire, grogna Oliver menaçant en la confrontant.

- Quoi Oliver ?! s'énerva la jeune Lance. C'est la vérité et pour le prouver, elle t'a tiré dessus ! Felicity t'a tiré dessus Oliver ! Elle aurait pu te tuer !

- Mais elle ne l'a pas fait, contra Oliver en passant une main dans ses cheveux courts. Elle ne l'a pas fait Sarah. Tu connais aussi bien que moi l'art des armes. Si Felicity avait voulu me tuer, elle aurait visé trois centimètres plus bas.

- Peut-être qu'elle a loupé sa cible, répondit Sarah en fronçant les sourcils de mécontentement. Il y a tout juste un an, c'était à peine si elle avait touché une arme de sa vie.

- Maintenant ce n'est plus le cas, intervint Diggle en se levant. J'étais là quand elle a tiré sur Oliver. Sa posture, son maintien. Cela me rappelait beaucoup les séances d'entrainement à l'armée. Elle a appris à tirer, elle a appris à se battre et elle est très dangereuse.

- D'accord elle sait donner des coups et utiliser un flingue, énuméra Roy. Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi elle t'a tiré dessus Oliver ? Pourquoi elle n'a donné aucun signe de vie pendant un an ? J'étais là aussi. J'ai vu son regard. Il était rempli de haine Oliver…De haine contre toi. Je…Elle a changé Oliver et j'ai bien peur qu'elle ait changé de camp aussi.

- Non ! tonna Oliver en secouant la tête. Je connais Felicity, elle est toujours là. Elle reviendra, je ferais tout pour ça.

- Que nous caches-tu Oliver ? demanda Diggle en s'approchant de son ami. Tu sembles en savoir plus que tu ne laisses paraître.

Oliver soupira profondément et enfila un T-shirt noir. Il devait leur dire mais l'avouer à haute voix rendrait sa théorie encore plus réelle, plus cruelle.

- Le Reverso, marmonna enfin Oliver et Sarah écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

- Comment… ? souffla-t-elle en portant une main dans ses cheveux. C'est impossible, on avait tout détruit. Tous les travaux de Ivo.

- Apparemment, Slade a dû nous devancer. Tout indique qu'il l'a utilisé sur Felicity. Je ne vois que cette option.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce Reverso ? intervint Roy perdu. Encore un truc de timbré comme le Mirakuru ?

- Pire, répondit Oliver en fermant les yeux un instant. Sarah et moi avons découvert son existence sur Lian Yu, dans le cargo de Ivo. C'était un projet japonais datant de la seconde guerre mondiale qui consistait à formater les soldats de l'armée Impériale pour le combat. Anesthésie des émotions, obéissance, sacrifices…

- Une manipulation mentale, comprit Diggle.

- Oui, confirma Oliver. Une manipulation mentale bâtie sur la torture physique et psychologique. Dans les cas extrêmes, le Reverso peut induire une amnésie partielle chez le sujet et celui-ci devient une page blanche à formater à sa guise.

- Tu veux dire que Slade a torturé Felicity jusqu'à l'amnésie, répliqua Roy rempli d'effroi. Et qu'ensuite, il a réécris son passé. Son passé avec toi, avec nous.

- En effet c'est ce que je crains.

- Est-ce réversible ? demanda Diggle. Peut-elle retrouver la mémoire ?

Oliver et Sarah se regardèrent furtivement.

- Je l'ignore, concéda l'archer.

* * *

En sueur, Felicity se réveilla en sursaut, encore hantée par son cauchemar. Paniquée, elle regarda autour d'elle, se saisissant de son arme qu'elle gardait en permanence près d'elle et reconnut sa chambre. Elle était en sécurité ici, dans son lit.

Soufflant, Felicity se laissa tomber sur les oreillers, son arme à ses côtés et contempla pensivement les ombres sur le plafond. Les images de son cauchemar revinrent tourbillonner dans sa tête et elle ferma les yeux, espérant qu'elles disparaissent. En vain.

Elle entendait encore ses cris, ses prières. _« Non s'il vous plait ! Non ! ». _Elle ressentait encore la douleur des décharges électriques qui l'avaient mené jusqu'à l'inconscience. Et c'était à ce moment précis qu'elle s'était réveillée.

- Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, se répéta-t-elle comme un mantra. Ce n'est pas réel.

Pourtant Felicity avait l'impression d'avoir vécu cette scène, d'avoir reçu ces décharges.

- Non, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, se dit-elle d'un ton plus convaincant.

Depuis son retour à Starling City, elle était sujette aux troubles du sommeil, à des rêves plus bizarres les uns que les autres et cela l'affectait dans sa mission. Comme la fois où elle avait tiré sur Oliver Queen.

Felicity savait qu'elle ne devait pas le tuer…pas encore. _« Le moment venu, vous tuerez Oliver_ _Queen »,_ lui avait dit Slade Wilson et ce moment n'était pas encore venu. Son patron aimait jouer avant d'asséner le coup fatal.

Pourtant quand elle avait pointé son arme sur lui, elle avait hésité. Pire, quand elle avait enfin tiré, elle avait craint pour sa vie. Elle avait eu peur pour lui ! Quelle hérésie alors qu'elle le détestait. Oliver Queen l'avait brisé, lui avait menti. Il ne méritait pas la moindre compassion.

Il méritait la mort.

Comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait se rendormir, Felicity enfila un pull à col roulé et un pantalon noirs. Ses bottes à talons aux pieds, elle revêtit son manteau, rangea son arme dans son holster et sortit de la chambre, enfouissant la clé dans la poche de son pantalon.

Les couloirs de l'hôtel étaient déserts et elle gagna rapidement le hall, passant les lourdes portes à tambour. L'air nocturne était frais sans être glacial et Felicity se balada, errant sans but.

Les rues de Starling City semblaient bien calmes et la jeune femme reconnut son ancien quartier puis l'immeuble où elle habitait jadis. De son ancienne vie, Felicity n'avait gardé aucune photo, aucun souvenir matériel.

Des bruits étouffés et des éclats de voix retentirent soudain quelques rues plus loin et elle s'y précipita, piquée par la curiosité. Six hommes cagoulés affrontaient une jeune femme blonde affublée d'une combinaison en cuir.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Felicity reconnut Black Canary alias Sarah Lance. L'acolyte de Green Arrow en action.

Dans un grand fracas, elle envoya valser un des bandits contre le mur avant de se retourner pour frapper un autre adversaire à la tête.

Avec une parfaite synchronisation, elle se débarrassa des six assaillants en quelques minutes. Du travail propre, sans bavure et Felicity l'applaudit, lui indiquant sa présence par la même occasion.

- Belle démonstration, la complimenta-t-elle. Par contre, sur le dernier coup, je t'ai trouvé un peu molle Sarah.

- Que viens-tu faire ici Felicity ? demanda Sarah piquée au vif. Tu es venue me tuer, moi aussi ?

- Range tes griffes Lance, rétorqua-t-elle en s'avançant. Si j'avais voulu te tuer, tu ne serais plus là pour en parler.

- Pourtant tu n'as pas hésité à tirer sur Oliver, répliqua Sarah en la confrontant. Tu sais, ton ami. Celui que tu considérais comme ton héros.

- Il faut croire que j'ai ouvert les yeux, répondit froidement Felicity, le regard noir. Et tu devrais en faire autant.

- Non mais tu t'entends parler Felicity !s'emporta Sarah en l'affrontant. Ce n'est pas la Felicity que je connais ! Car la Felicity que je connais ne serait jamais passée dans le camp ennemi !

Le corps de Felicity se tendit de rage, prêt à bondir.

- Slade t'a manipulé Felicity ! lui avoua Sarah. C'est à toi d'ouvrir les yeux !

Mais Felicity était comme noyée par sa propre rage. Elle ne pouvait y croire. Cela était impossible. Slade était son mentor, son sauveur. C'étaient eux qui voulaient la manipuler.

- Tais-toi ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un cri rageur et d'un revers de main la gifla. Tu ne sais rien !

Sarah riposta et les deux jeunes femmes s'affrontèrent, se rendant coup pour coup. Des coupes et balafres apparurent sur leurs visages.

Profitant d'un moment avantageux, Felicity l'empoigna à la gorge, l'acculant contre un mur en briques et serra. Sarah se débattit mais la jolie brune ne lâcha pas. Elle voulait qu'elle se taise, elle voulait oublier ses paroles.

- Felicity ! tonna une voix artificiellement modifiée et la jeune femme reconnut Green Arrow. Lâche-la !

Apparemment, Oliver avait décidé de reprendre son rôle de justicier et Felicity relâcha Sarah qui cracha ses poumons sur le sol.

Lentement, elle se tourna vers Arrow et se sentit soudain lasse, vidée. Elle ne savait plus. Les lignes étaient devenues floues et le doute commençait à s'insinuer en elle.

- Tu sais qu'il faudra me tuer Oliver.

- Jamais je ne pourrais, répliqua-t-il en tentant de l'approcher mais Felicity recula, les sourcils froncés.

- Cela te mènera à ta perte.

Au loin, des sirènes de police se firent entendre pourtant Felicity et Oliver ne se quittaient pas des yeux. La jeune femme sentit son armure se fissurer, son cœur battre plus vite. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Les sirènes se rapprochèrent dangereusement et Felicity rompit le contact, s'enfonçant lentement dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

- Felicity ! Attends ! s'exclama Oliver en tentant de l'attirer à lui mais elle savait qu'il ne pourrait la suive en laissant Sarah derrière.

Et elle disparut.

* * *

Du haut d'un toit, Felicity assista à l'arrestation des criminels les yeux dans le vague. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, sa tête semblait prise dans un étau. Toutes ses convictions, ce qu'elle croyait juste se retrouvaient chambouler. Les paroles de Sarah ne cessaient de la hanter, de la torturer.

Se tenant la tête entre les mains, Felicity ferma les yeux, tentant de se calmer, en vain. Elle se sentait perdue…et seule.

Pas si seule car non loin de là, Slade avait un œil sur elle.

**Voila deux chapitres en moins de 24h, je crois que je ne ferais jamais mieux! **

**Gros bisous et laissez-moi vos avis. Cela me permet de savoir si il faut que je continue ou pas.**


	5. Chapter 4

Inspirant profondément, Felicity essayait de faire le vide dans son esprit, assise en tailleur au centre du tatami. Elle n'avait dormi que quelques heures la nuit précédente, les paroles de Sarah ne cessant de la hanter.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à les oublier ? Mais surtout pourquoi cela la tourmentait-elle autant ?

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser le doute s'insinuer en elle, se poser des questions inutiles qui ne feraient que l'embrouiller davantage. Elle avait une mission à mener à bien et c'était ce qu'elle comptait faire.

- Un peu de méditation, constata la voix grave mais suave de Slade Wilson et Felicity sursauta faiblement, ouvrant les yeux.

Elle détestait quand il faisait cela. Il avait beau avoir un corps robuste, il se déplaçait aussi silencieusement qu'un félin.

Debout devant elle, Slade avait revêtu un T-shirt blanc et un pantalon ample noir, très différents de ses costumes hors de prix habituels. Apparemment, il était là pour s'entraîner.

Acceptant sa main tendue, Felicity se releva et elle fut déstabilisée par leur proximité soudaine. Son cœur s'emballa quand Slade saisit tendrement son menton, lui relevant la tête. Leurs yeux se croisèrent mais Felicity resta de marbre.

- Elle ne t'a pas raté, constata Slade en observant sa lèvre fendue et son arcade sourcilière entaillée. Tu ne devrais pas sortir seule la nuit.

Felicity fronça les sourcils et recula, mal à l'aise.

- Comment le sais-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle furieuse. Tu m'as fait suivre par un de tes sbires ?

- Non je…t'ai suivi, insista Slade nullement embarrassé. Je garde toujours un œil sur ce qui m'appartient.

- Je ne t'appartiens pas Slade ! s'insurgea Felicity en le fusillant du regard. Je ne suis pas un objet ! Je ne te dois rien !

Felicity le contourna mais Slade lui empoigna le bras, l'attirant à lui. D'une main de fer, il encadra son visage l'obligeant à le regarder.

- Tu me dois tout au contraire, grogna Slade d'une voix basse et menaçante. Grâce à moi, tu es devenue celle que tu es maintenant; et cela me peinerait beaucoup que tu fasses une erreur Felicity.

La jeune femme trembla, son visage pris en étau dans ses mains. Il la menaçait ouvertement et ses yeux noirs reflétaient une totale détermination. Pour la première fois, Felicity le craignait et Slade dut le remarquer car son regard s'adoucit.

- Je ne peux pas te perdre Felicity, déclara-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

- Slade, murmura la jeune femme en sentant son souffle sur ses lèvres et il grogna, se redressant légèrement.

Felicity sentit sa respiration dans ses cheveux avant qu'il ne la relâche et elle s'enfuit, le cœur battant.

* * *

- Felicity a une sacrée droite ! s'exclama Roy en découvrant le visage tuméfié de Sarah et cette dernière lui lança un regard noir en retour. Désolé.

Toute l'équipe était réunie au sous-sol du Verdant et Oliver ne décolérait toujours pas depuis la veille.

- Cela ne serait pas arrivé si tu n'étais pas sortie patrouiller seule Sarah, gronda-t-il d'un ton sévère, les bras croisés.

- J'avais besoin de me défouler, se défendit la jolie blonde.

- Nous avons tout ce qu'il faut ici, rétorqua Oliver en tentant de garder son sang-froid.

- Comment en êtes-vous arrivées aux mains, Felicity et toi ? intervint Diggle pour apaiser les tensions.

- Je lui ai dit la vérité, avoua Sarah en affrontant le regard noir d'Oliver. Et à l'évidence, elle ne l'a pas très bien pris.

- Elle semblait bouleversée, ajouta Oliver. Si tu l'avais vu John, elle était effrayée.

- Elle commence à douter, comprit l'ancien soldat. Peut-être que sa mémoire se réveille.

- On ignore comment cela se manifeste ni comment elle réagira, répliqua Oliver. Il faut la retrouver car si Slade se doute qu'elle retrouve la mémoire…

Oliver ne put finir sa phrase car elle sonnait comme une sentence de mort et le reste de l'équipe l'avait bien compris. Felicity serait en danger de mort si Slade avait le moindre doute qu'elle lui échappait.

- Bon il faut que j'y aille, dit Roy après un moment. Thea m'attend pour l'aider avec la livraison.

Oliver hocha la tête et Roy partit après avoir salué l'équipe. La vie devait continuer pourtant celle d'Oliver s'était arrêtée le jour où Felicity avait disparu. Il avait sombré dans l'alcool, cédé provisoirement la direction de Queen Consolidated à sa mère et avait cessé son rôle de justicier.

Son regard se riva à son costume d'Arrow et ses flèches. La veille, il l'avait réenfilé et ces sensations qu'il avait cru perdues étaient revenues. L'odeur du cuir, le poids de son arc et la légèreté de ses flèches aiguisées. Tout cela lui avait manqué.

D'une certaine façon, Oliver avait eu l'impression de retrouver une partie de lui-même. Une partie qu'il avait volontairement mise de côté à la disparition de Felicity.

- Tu devrais aller lui parler, fit la voix de John à ses côtés et Oliver s'arracha à ses pensées, son regard suivant Sarah qui rentrait dans la salle de bains attenante. Le retour de Felicity nous a tous chamboulé, particulièrement Sarah.

- Je sais, avoua Oliver d'un ton las. J'ai plus ou moins rompu cette relation que nous entretenions.

- Sans lui donner les raisons, ajouta Diggle mécontent. Ecoute Oliver, tu es comme un frère pour moi. Cependant, tu n'as jamais su gérer tes émotions, tes sentiments. Felicity l'a subi il fut un temps, lui avoua-t-il le regard au loin. J'étais là pour sécher ses larmes alors tu dois la vérité à Sarah.

Oliver acquiesça, la mâchoire serrée. Il avait fait du mal à Felicity en ignorant ses sentiments. Il se devait de les affronter aujourd'hui.

Diggle lui serra l'épaule et quitta l'antre au moment où Sarah réapparaissait.

- Hey assieds-toi, lui demanda Oliver en observant les contusions sur son visage.

- Ça ira Oliver.

- Assieds-toi, insista-t-il en saisissant ses épaules et Sarah obéit en soupirant.

Elle monta sur la table en inox et contempla Oliver sortir la trousse des premiers secours. Il prépara une compresse et inclina doucement son visage vers la lumière. Délicatement, il soigna ses contusions et Sarah l'observa, un pincement au cœur. Cela faisait longtemps qu'Oliver ne s'était pas montré tendre avec elle.

- Il ne faut pas te sentir obligé, déclara Sarah mal à l'aise.

- Cela n'a rien à voir Sarah. Je tiens à toi c'est tout.

Sarah rit jaune et Oliver se redressa, la saisissant par les épaules pour attirer son attention.

- Malgré ce que tu penses je tiens à toi, répéta-t-il en rivant ses yeux aux siens.

- Je ne suis pas stupide Oliver, soupira Sarah après un moment. Je crois même que je l'ai toujours su, continua-t-elle avant de prendre une grande inspiration. La façon dont elle te regardait, cette façon que tu avais de l'éviter de la regarder. Tu sais quand on a commencé notre relation, je me suis sentie coupable vis-à-vis de Felicity. Elle souffrait tellement que tu ne la vois pas mais j'ai vite compris que c'était ta façon d'ignorer tes propres sentiments.

- Sarah, murmura Oliver peiné. Je suis désolé.

- On ne choisit pas l'être aimé, dit-elle dans un demi-sourire. J'en sais quelque chose, avoua Sarah en baissant la tête.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal Sarah, souffla Oliver en baisant son front.

Elle savoura ses lèvres chaudes sur sa peau avant de se reculer à regret. Il fallait qu'elle mette de la distance entre eux, qu'elle protège son cœur.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Oliver, déclara Sarah en le regardant. Même en le sachant, je suis restée. Même après la disparition de Felicity et en te voyant sombrer dans le chagrin. Je me souviens quand Felicity a été capturé par Slade. Tu étais comme un lion en cage, tu ne maitrisais plus rien. Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça, même sur l'île. C'est là que j'ai réalisé que tu l'aimais. Inconditionnellement. Pourtant je suis restée quand tu avais besoin de réconfort et d'un lit pour passer la nuit. Je ne peux pas te résister, ajouta-t-elle les lèvres pincées. Mais ce n'est pas ta faute Oliver, tu ne m'as jamais menti. Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu m'aimais, acheva-t-elle les yeux brillants de larmes.

- Je suis désolé Sarah.

Oliver l'enlaça, sincèrement affecté par la douleur de la jeune femme pourtant il était aussi soulagé qu'ils aient enfin été honnêtes l'un envers l'autre. Il ne pouvait plus faire semblant.

Soudain son portable vibra et Oliver le sortit de sa poche, découvrant le numéro privé de sa mère. Il décrocha.

- Oui Moira, commença Oliver en se retournant.

- Non ce n'est pas Moira, Oliver, lui répondit une voix qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier et sa mâchoire se crispa.

- Slade, grogna-t-il en broyant le téléphone.

- Tu devines mon étonnement quand, en arrivant à la Queen Consolidated, j'ai vu ta mère dans le bureau du PDG. Mais nous avons pu rattraper le temps perdu. Toujours aussi charmante ta mère, Oliver.

Et la communication se coupa. Slade venait de raccrocher.

- Oliver qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Sarah en remarquant la rage qui bouillonnait en lui.

- C'est Slade. Il est à la Queen Consolidated. Il détient Moira.

- Je t'accompagne, fit Sarah en sautant de la table.

- Non, tonna Oliver en enfilant son blouson de cuir. Slade est à la Queen Consolidated. Il ne tentera rien. Il veut juste me confronter. Reste ici et repose-toi.

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et se précipita à l'arrière du Verdant pour enfourcher sa moto. Plein gaz, il slaloma entre les voitures, s'attirant des klaxons et jurons mais il n'en avait cure. Il pensait à sa mère. Après Felicity, Slade s'en prenait maintenant à sa famille. Il fallait que cela cesse, qu'il mette fin à tout ça.

Après la disparition de Felicity, il avait touché le fond mais il s'était relevé et était plus fort qu'autrefois. Cette fois-ci, il aurait la peau de Slade Wilson et récupérerait Felicity.

D'un bond, Oliver sauta de sa moto et s'engouffra dans la Queen Consolidated. Arrivé en haut de la tour, il déboula dans son ancien bureau. Derrière les grandes baies vitrées, il aperçut sa mère livide, Slade Wilson se tenant derrière elle un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

- Ah voilà le fils prodige, le salua Slade quand Oliver fit son entrée, le visage fermé. Cela faisait longtemps.

Les deux hommes se firent face, une tension palpable les enveloppant. Ils se jaugeaient, tentant d'anticiper le geste de l'autre.

- Je te sens un peu fatigué Oliver, le provoqua Slade en souriant. Tu as revu un fantôme ces derniers temps ?

- Mère sors d'ici, siffla Oliver en tirant Moira vers lui.

- Oliver…

- Sors ! tonna-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir et elle sortit malgré elle.

Oliver se retourna vers Slade et le toisa, menaçant.

- Ne t'approche pas de ma famille !

- A la base c'est toi que je voulais voir Oliver, déclara Slade en s'installant dans un fauteuil. Assieds-toi, nous devons parler d'une personne qui nous est chère.

- Si tu la touches je te tue, gronda Oliver.

- Toujours aussi protecteur à ce que je vois, rétorqua Slade en souriant. J'ai d'autres plans pour elle et je dois t'avouer que je l'apprécie beaucoup. Je dirais même que je me suis attaché à elle.

Le sang d'Oliver bouillit dans ses veines. Qu'insinuait-il ?

- Elle ne reviendra jamais Oliver, ajouta Slade en se relevant. Tu t'engages dans une croisade perdue d'avance. La Felicity que tu connais n'existe plus. Je t'avais promis que je reviendrais pour te tuer quand le moment sera venu. Et ce moment est arrivé. Cependant ce n'est pas moi qui porterai le coup fatal mais ta chère Felicity. De l'amour à la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas.

- Cette fois-ci je ne te raterai pas Slade, déclara Oliver d'une voix basse remplie de haine. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Tu m'as arraché l'être que j'aimais, tu m'as fait souffrir. Mais à la fin, je te tuerai. C'est une promesse.

Slade sourit, reconnaissant ses propres mots. Sa propre promesse.

- Que le meilleur gagne Oliver.

**Encore un chapitre! lol Je pense que c'est l'effet des vacances.**

**J'espère que vous ne faites pas une overdose. Sinon il faut me le dire.**

**Bisous**

**Titinana**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Voilà un autre chapitre. Je vous avoue je n'en suis pas contente du tout mais j'avais besoin de cette transition. Peut-être que vous, vous l'aimerez. J'attends vos impression avec beaucoup de crainte, je l'avoue._**

**_Bon assez de blabla_**

* * *

_Oliver !_

Dans un sursaut Oliver se réveilla, encore haletant de son cauchemar. Le cri désespéré de Felicity ne cessait de résonner dans sa tête. Elle le suppliait de la sauver, de ne pas l'abandonner mais même dans son rêve, il était incapable de la protéger. Slade l'enlevait, la torturait en utilisant la méthode du Reverso.

Prenant sa tête dans les mains, Oliver se remémora sa confrontation récente avec Slade, sa promesse. Cette fois-ci, il le tuerait et ramènerait Felicity à ses côtés. Cette fois-ci, il la sauverait même si il ignorait comment.

Les traits tirés, Oliver se leva de son lit de fortune, niché dans un coin de l'antre et enfila un T-shirt. Depuis le retour de Felicity et Slade, il restait au repaire à l'affut de la moindre alerte qui repérerait la jeune femme ou son ennemi.

Il ne dormait pas, mangeait très peu et savait que cela inquiétait le reste de l'équipe. Il n'était pas au maximum de ses capacités et le manque de sommeil commençait à affecter son jugement. Il était à fleur de peau, ne supportant pas la moindre contrariété. Il ne supportait pas cette attente, ignorant où était Felicity. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve, lui prouve la manipulation de Slade sur son esprit. Il l'avait retourné contre lui pour lui asséner le coup fatal. Littéralement, une flèche en plein cœur.

Oliver se posta devant les écrans de contrôle et ragea devant son impuissance. Felicity avait besoin de lui mais il était incapable de retrouver sa trace ou celle de Slade. Il était dans l'impasse.

Oliver était prêt à laisser sa colère le submerger quand une alerte rouge bipa sur les écrans de contrôle. Le souffle coupé, son cœur rata un battement quand il lut le message en lettres rougeoyantes. _« J'ai besoin de te parler »._

- Felicity, souffla Oliver le cœur battant.

Cela ne pouvait être qu'elle. Malgré le Reverso, Felicity était restée un génie de l'informatique, une hackeuse hors pair. Elle était la seule qui pouvait pirater son propre système.

Malgré un doute lancinant- cela pouvait être un piège de Slade-Oliver enfila son blouson et glissa une arme à sa ceinture. Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Suivant le traceur qui clignotait sur son portable, Oliver fit vrombir le moteur de sa moto, slalomant entre les rares voitures qui circulaient en cette heure tardive.

A l'approche du point d'arrivée, Oliver coupa le moteur, observant les lieux à l'affut du moindre signe d'une embuscade. Il connaissait cet endroit.

Un parc s'étendait à perte de vue, des arbres bordant des allées encore gelées par l'hiver persistant. Felicity aimait y venir quand elle avait besoin d'apaisement. Un jour, elle lui avait proposé de venir avec elle, le sentant particulièrement tendu après la révélation du mensonge de sa mère. Les allées étaient fleuries, le silence était religieux et pour la toute première fois, son esprit s'était apaisé. Cependant aujourd'hui, Oliver avait réalisé que c'était la présence de Felicity qui l'avait tranquillisé. Elle avait toujours eu ce pouvoir sur lui.

S'enfonçant dans les allées sombres, Oliver dégaina brusquement son arme quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre au loin. Brandissant son arme, il perçut une ombre, une présence qui s'avançait vers lui.

- Oliver

Cette voix. C'était elle et Oliver laissa tomber son bras armé, plongeant son regard dans le sien si bleu.

- Felicity, souffla-t-il d'une voix enroué par l'émotion.

- Merci d'être venu, murmura-t-elle en s'arrêtant à quelques pas de lui.

Oliver observa son si beau visage, se saoulant de sa présence. Elle paraissait si fragile, si abattue qu'il n'osait pas rompre ce silence qui les liait. Il devinait le tourment qui la submergeait, le doute qui l'assaillait.

- J'ai des flashs qui m'envahissent Oliver, débuta Felicity au bord des larmes. Je te vois dans ma tête, avoua-t-elle. Sans cesse. Toi, John, Roy, Sarah. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser.

- Ce sont tes souvenirs qui te reviennent Felicity, déclara Oliver en voulant la toucher, l'enlacer mais il dut combattre cette envie irrésistible.

Ce n'était pas le bon moment. Felicity n'était pas encore prête pour cela. Il le sentait.

- Des souvenirs, répéta-t-elle en secouant la tête, confuse. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Je suis perdue, craqua Felicity deux larmes roulant sur ses joues. Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Tout se mélange.

- Slade est rentré dans ta tête, a manipulé ton esprit, tenta Oliver désemparé face à son désarroi. Tu es Felicity Smoak une informaticienne de génie, une amie et acolyte remarquable. Tu es ma partenaire Felicity, termina-t-il en caressant sa joue mouillée de larmes, succombant à son envie lancinante.

Il sentit Felicity frissonner à son contact, ses yeux se fermant brièvement. Leurs regards se happèrent et Oliver vit cette douleur qui voilait ses yeux. Felicity recula, rompant leur contact et une peur sans nom envahit le jeune homme, saisissante. Son beau visage se ferma, son corps se tendit et il comprit.

- Regarde en toi Felicity, déclara Oliver en tentant de la faire revenir. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi.

Felicity ferma les yeux, secouant la tête pour tenter d'oublier ces images qui la submergeaient. Slade qui la torturait jusqu'à l'inconscience, les décharges électriques, la douleur insupportable qui envahissait tout son corps.

Depuis un moment, sa mémoire se réveillait, la confrontant à la vérité mais elle n'avait pas voulu y croire. Elle avait eu peur de s'être trompé mais là, tout devenait clair. Quand elle avait revu Oliver, plongé ses yeux dans les siens, la réalité l'avait frappé de plein fouet.

Slade était entré dans son esprit, avait trafiqué ses souvenirs, l'avait manipulé. Elle avait été un jouet entre ses mains. Un jouet pour assouvir sa vengeance, sa haine contre Oliver. Il l'avait détruit pour la formater à sa guise.

Mais une question ne cessait de la hanter. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi Slade l'avait choisi pour se venger d'Oliver ? A l'époque, elle n'était que l'assistante d'Oliver, son génie informatique. Sarah Lance était beaucoup plus importante à ses yeux.

- Reviens, la supplia Oliver en tendant sa main.

Felicity la fixa, sans bouger.

- Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante. Slade doit déjà être à ma recherche.

- Je ne te laisserai pas partir Felicity, trancha Oliver. Nous pouvons le combattre, ensemble. La fuite n'est pas une solution et tu le sais.

Felicity le regarda et sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas partir. Tous ces sentiments qu'elle avait inconsciemment enfouis refirent surface comme un boulet de canon. Son cœur battit la chamade comme s'il reprenait vie.

Lentement, Felicity se rapprocha de lui et saisit sa main, enlaçant leurs doigts. Oliver soupira de soulagement et résista à l'enlacer tout contre son cœur.

- Ramène-moi à la maison.

Elle était restée trop longtemps loin des personnes qu'elle aimait. Slade l'avait changé, lui avait volé sa vie. Elle n'était plus la Felicity insouciante et pétillante mais son cœur, lui, était resté intact.

Le trajet en moto fut rapide et silencieux. Les cheveux au vent, Felicity se laissait bercer par l'odeur d'Oliver mélangée au cuir de son blouson. Elle réalisa combien le jeune homme lui avait manqué, combien sa vie d'avant lui avait manqué.

Arrivés au Verdant, Felicity hésita un moment, assaillie de souvenirs. Oliver ne lâcha pas sa main alors qu'il la conduisait au sous-sol de la boîte de nuit.

Découvrant les écrans de contrôle et toute l'installation informatique, Felicity eut le souffle coupé devant la vague d'émotion qui l'envahissait. Elle se revit assise devant ses _« bébés », _heureuse d'aider l'archer justicier. Tout son corps se figea, glacé.

- Hey ça ira, murmura Oliver en serrant sa main, sentant son trouble.

Felicity acquiesça encore sous le choc et suivit le jeune homme à son lit de fortune.

- Tu devrais dormir, déclara tendrement Oliver en lui tendant un T-shirt propre.

Felicity hésita un moment avant de saisir le vêtement et d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain attenante. Elle ne s'attarda pas et enfila le T-shirt qui lui tomba à mi-cuisse. Ses cheveux bruns détachés, elle rejoignit Oliver, les joues rouges d'embarras.

Gentleman, il lui tournait le dos le temps qu'elle se glisse dans les draps. Tout semblait naturel même si une certaine tension électrisait l'air. Oliver se retourna et leurs regards se happèrent.

- Merci

- Endors-toi, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Ils savaient qu'ils devraient parler. De ce qui lui était arrivé, de Slade. Mais à cet instant, ils profitaient juste de la présence de l'autre enfin retrouvée. Felicity s'allongea sous les couvertures et Oliver fit de même en restant sur le couvre-lit. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas, leurs mains toujours enlacées.

Tant de choses restaient à dire mais le sommeil les rattrapa et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il fut paisible.

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et encore merci pour tous vos messages de soutien**_

_**Titinana**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Voici un petit chapitre de transition... et encore merci pour tous vos messages!**

Dans un hoquet étranglé, Felicity ouvrit les yeux, l'esprit désorienté. La voix terrifiante de Slade ne cessait de retentir dans sa tête. Il voulait qu'elle revienne. Il lui répétait qu'elle lui appartenait, la menaçant de s'en prendre à sa mère, à ses amis, à Oliver si elle ne revenait pas à ses côtés.

Son cœur battait la chamade alors que lentement, Felicity reconnut l'antre et prit conscience de la présence d'Oliver à ses côtés. Elle avait dormi avec lui, dans le même lit, seulement séparés par les draps. Felicity se souvint de la veille, de son besoin irrépressible de le voir, de comprendre ce qui la tourmentait depuis des semaines.

Oliver n'avait jamais été son ennemi. Slade l'avait utilisé pour l'atteindre. Il n'avait pas hésité à la torturer, à la manipuler. A ces souvenirs, Felicity trembla comme une feuille, les larmes au bords des yeux. Elle se souvenait de tout désormais. De son calvaire, des tortures physiques et psychologiques. Comment avait-elle pu croire cet homme si vil, si cruel ?

Elle était tellement engloutie dans ses souvenirs qu'elle sursauta violemment quand les doigts d'Oliver frôlèrent sa joue, recueillant ses larmes. Felicity ne voulait pas le regarder, lui dévoiler sa faiblesse, sa souffrance.

Cependant, c'était mal connaître Oliver. Tendrement il saisit son menton et tourna son visage larmoyant vers lui. Felicity avait voulu lui résister, s'éloigner de lui pour ne pas lui exposer sa douleur. Mais dès que ses yeux plongèrent dans le bleu des prunelles d'Oliver, Felicity soupira devant l'intensité de son regard. Il la regardait comme si il se saoulait de sa présence et son cœur manqua un battement. Dans son regard bleu, Felicity se sentait revivre, la douleur de ses souvenirs s'estompant au loin.

- Ne te cache pas de moi, souffla Oliver en séchant ses larmes. N'ai pas honte de ce que tu ressens. Une personne très avisée me l'a dit un jour, ajouta-t-il en esquissant son fameux sourire en coin et Felicity eut un petit rire à travers ses larmes.

Cependant Slade était toujours là, dans son esprit. Une menace pour leurs vies. A tous.

- Slade est toujours là, dehors, commença Felicity d'une voix enrouée. Il doit être furieux que son pantin lui ait échappé, ajouta-t-elle les sourcils froncés en tentant de se détourner d'Oliver.

Mais ce dernier l'en empêcha, prenant son visage en coupe. Ses doigts étaient si doux, si tendres sur sa peau que Felicity faillit de nouveau fondre en larmes. Comment avait-elle pu vouloir sa mort ? Comment avait-elle pu lui tirer dessus ?

- Tu étais sous son emprise Felicity, lui rappela Oliver en la couvant de son regard déterminé. Il t'a manipulé...torturé, souffla-t-il d'une voix brisée. Et il paiera pour ça Felicity, termina-t-il d'un ton vengeur, implacable. Je te le promets.

- Ne mets pas ta vie en danger pour moi Oliver. Je ne le mérite pas, le devança-t-elle en voyant la désapprobation dans ses yeux. J'ai fais des choses dont je ne suis pas fière, avoua-t-elle le regard flou. Slade m'a fait...ce qu'il m'a fait mais je ne peux pas tout lui mettre sur le dos. Ce que je suis devenue, une partie de moi le voulait. On a tous une part sombre en soi et j'ai rencontré la mienne. J'ai voulu te tuer Oliver, lui rappela-t-elle la tête baissée.

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, murmura Oliver d'une voix douce en lui relevant la tête. Tu es toujours toi. Felicity Meghan Smoak. Tu as toujours cette pureté, cette lumière quand je te vois. J'ai eu peur que Slade t'ait brisé mais j'ai eu tort. Tu es forte Felicity. Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse.

A ses mots, Felicity craqua, fondant en larmes et Oliver l'enlaça enfin contre lui. Il emprisonna son petit corps froid dans ses bras, apaisant ses soubresauts. Son odeur de vanille l'envahit alors qu'il enfouissait son nez dans ses cheveux bruns, son corps se moulant à la perfection contre le sien.

Elle était là dans ses bras. Enfin. Après tout ce temps, Felicity était là. Bien vivante. Pourtant, Oliver savait qu'elle n'était plus tout à fait la même. Slade l'avait torturé. Il avait tenté de la briser et Oliver serra les dents en imaginant les pires tortures que Felicity avaient dû subir. Son corps si pur devait être marqué et ses muscles se crispèrent sous la colère. Slade paierait pour ça. Pour s'en être pris à elle.

Oliver caressait ses cheveux, ses larmes imbibant son T-shirt. Les sanglots de Felicity faiblirent après un moment et Oliver recula un peu pour observer son visage endormi et paisible. Ses petits poings étaient toujours accrochés à son T-shirt et Oliver frôla son front de ses lèvres, ne voulant pas la réveiller.

Elle ressemblait à un ange ainsi. Son ange.

* * *

A la seconde où il mit un pied dans l'antre, John comprit que quelque chose avait changé. Oliver était fraîchement douché, ses cheveux encore humides mais surtout ce qui le frappa était son visage serein.

Cela faisait longtemps que l'ancien soldat n'avait vu son ami aussi détendu. La dernière fois, Felicity était encore parmi eux.

Oliver se tourna vers lui au moment où l'eau de la douche cessa. John lui lança un regard sévère. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son ami était retombé dans les bras de Sarah. Pas qu'il n'appréciait pas la jeune Lance mais il lui avait promis d'être enfin honnête avec elle mais surtout avec lui-même.

- Oliver...grogna John d'une voix basse.

- Avant que tu ne dises quoique ce soit, le coupa Oliver en tentant de le préparer au mieux au choc qu'il allait avoir. Écoutes moi...

- Pas cette fois Oliver, grogna John d'un air grave. Je ne cautionne pas cette fois.

Oliver fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre. Son ami pensait que c'était Sarah dans la salle de bain.

- Tu te trompes John, lui avoua-t-il. Ce n'est pas Sarah. C'est...

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à ce moment précis et Felicity apparut dans un nuage de vapeur. Elle essorait ses longs cheveux bruns dans une serviette, encore inconsciente de la présence de Diggle.

John l'observait attacher ses cheveux dans un chignon négligé, n'osant croire qu'elle était devant lui. Quand elle mit ses lunettes sur le nez et releva la tête, leurs regards se croisèrent.

- John, souffla Felicity les yeux larmoyants.

Le grand colosse n'arrivait pas à y croire. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle était prête à tous les tuer. Elle avait tiré sur Oliver.

- Tu es vraiment là ?

Felicity hocha simplement la tête avant qu'ils s'enlacent. Encore une fois, elle pleura. John la serrait dans ses bras, la soulevant de terre.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, murmura Diggle ému, en la reposant.

Il encadra son visage et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- C'est vraiment toi cette fois ?

- Je crois oui, lui répondit Felicity en souriant à travers ses larmes. Je me suis réveillée en quelque sorte.

John sourit devant le jeu de mots de son amie. C'était bien elle. Pourtant, John ne pouvait nier cette fêlure dans son regard autrefois si pétillant. Quelque chose s'était brisé en elle.

- Bienvenue à la maison Felicity.

- Merci.

Ils s'étreignirent une nouvelle fois avant que Felicity ne se tourne vers Oliver, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

Merci pour les vêtements, dit-elle en observant sa tenue. Un jean et un simple débardeur en coton.

- Ce sont les tiens, lui révéla Oliver en lui montrant le sac de sport ouvert. Après ton départ, je les ai conservé. C'était les seules choses qui me restaient de toi.

Felicity réalisa alors toute la douleur et la souffrance que sa disparition avait engendré. Oliver avait terriblement souffert de son absence et elle venait de le comprendre.

John les couvait d'un regard attendri alors que ses deux amis se souriaient doucement. Oliver et Felicity. L'un sans l'autre, ils étaient faibles mais ensemble, ils étaient indestructibles. Il l'avait compris depuis le début. Oliver avait besoin de Felicity pour combattre l'obscurité. Felicity avait besoin d' Oliver pour croire en elle.

Depuis longtemps, John retrouva l'espoir. L'espoir de vaincre Slade. D'en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

**A vos claviers pour me donner vos impressions.**

**Bisous Titinana**


End file.
